


you're the other half of my broken heart

by xxbrj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Getting Back Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbrj/pseuds/xxbrj
Summary: Tsukishima woke from a dream he didn't want to end.In his dream, Tetsurou was there, and they were happy.





	you're the other half of my broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wrote this in one seating so im sorry for this mess
> 
> \- I was listening to Jealous by Laybyrinth and it was the inspiration for this, but I couldnt bear the thought of Kuroo being in love with someone else other than kei so
> 
> \- and this is also my first krtk fic. I tried
> 
> \- ooc maybe

•

Tsukishima woke from a dream he didn't want to end.

In his dream, Tetsurou was there with him, and they were happy.

_A dream, of course._

_08:49 AM_

Too early. He's only had around five hours of sleep. Any other day, he would want to go back to sleep. But his mind screamed louder than his heart did. He didn't want to wake up from that dream, but he also did not want to continue it only to be woken up again.

In the living room of their shared apartment, he found Yamaguchi on the center of the couch, watching the news.

"Good morning, Tsukki! Forecast said it might rain today. That's too much hassle, good thing we don't have class today." Yamaguchi moved to the side and gestured Tsukishima to sit, so he did. "You have your part time job, right? Don't forget your umbrella."

Tsukishima put his cup on the coffee table. "Yes, yes."

After a while, Yamaguchi said, "But, I'm seeing Yachi later." and then, he flushed.

"Really." Was only Tsukishima's reply. But he was happy for his friend, that Yamaguchi very much knew.

"Said I should take you with me."

Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi, who still had a hint of smile on his lips. "What, you want me to thirdwheel?"

"N-no!" Yamaguchi flushed even harder. "It's not just the two of us. Kageyama and hinata will be there. Kenma too."

"I see. A reunion, huh."

"Yeah, somewhat." Yamaguchi turned off the television. "It's just, Kenma will be coming here. So, Hinata invited Yachi, who invited me and Kageyama. Are you going?"

Tsukishima sipped the last of his coffee. He figured his friend needed moral support. "Sure, but I won't stay long."

•

_01:32 PM_

When Kenma saw Tsukishima, he nodded as a greeting. He couldn't tell what the other was thinking. They were never close to begin with, though still friends in a sense. But with mutual awareness of what happened between Tsukishima and Kuroo, nothing followed after the greeting. Kenma looked like he wanted to say something, but Hinata unintentionally interrupted him. Kenma hesitated before going tagging along with him.

Kenma never really initiated conversation with him, so he wondered what Kenma wanted to say.

"Tsukki, are you coming?" Yamaguchi pulled him out of his thoughts.

Thy have just finished lunch, talked a little, and now they all wanted to go to a nearby volleyball court. Still had too much energy.

"No," Tsukishima said. "My shift starts five, I have to go home and get ready. And you just said it's going to rain. Now you're going to play volley?" He looked at the others who were already getting smaller as they walk away. "Just tell them for me."

"Yeah, well. It's not always that we meet up like this." Yamaguchi fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Did you bring your umbrella?"

_He forgot._

"Right, I didn't. So I better I go home now." He heard Yachi calling them. Tsukishima gave her a small wave. "Look, Yachi stopped to wait for you. Go."

Yamaguchi grinned. "Yeah, be careful on your way home, okay!"

•

_02:01 PM_

The train was taking too long. Something was screaming in his head.

•

_02:11 PM_

The train doors opened.

•

_02:12 PM_

Kuroo Tetsurou stepped out of the train.

_•_

_Of course. Of course— Kenma was there. Why didn't he think that?_

There was a long silence before Kuroo spoke.

"Kei—" Kuroo stopped himself with a look of genuine shock on his face. "hey."

The train announced its departure. Tsukishima stood frozen.

Kuroo was still standing in front of the doors, a few coming out said "excuse me", a few pissed, so Kuroo moved a little to the side, now even closer to Tsukishima.

The scream in his head stopped. The one in his heart began.

"Kei," he repeated. And then, awkwardly, he scratched his nape and gave out a hesitant smile. "Is it okay for me to still call you that?"

Tsukishima studied his face; nothing really changed. It has only been a year, afterall. "Hey." A greeting. "Of course, Kuroo-san." He replied.

Kuroo's expression softened at that. Tsukishima's heart was beating too fast, his hands were shaking, so he hid them inside his pockets.

"And you can still call me by my name, too."

Tsukishima fixed his eyeglasses in an attempt to do something with his hands. Calling Kuroo by his name felt intimate. And they couldn't be intimate anymore. Still, he nodded a little. "I guess."

"So.." Kuroo was still scratching his nape, looking around. "I was supposed to be with Kenma, but he went first." He looked at Tsukishima. "Did you guys meet?" 

Tsukishima thought about how Kuroo's acting normal, or almost normal. Tsukishima didn't know how to feel about that. Because if Kuroo was acting normal, when everything in him was aching, what does that make him? They were done for a year. He should have already moved on.

He thought he did, yet there he was, standing in front of the man he loved, and there was nothing he could do but pretend he's not hurting.

They were still standing on the station. Somehow, tsukishima didn't care anymore if it rained. Maybe it would cover the loud beating of his heart.

"Yes, for lunch, earlier." They never small talked. "They went to a court, I'm sure Kenma could text you the location."

"Right." Kuroo was still looking at him. Tsukishima couldn't look away. He had always liked Kuroo's eyes. Who knew when he will see him again after this? He would look at Kuroo's eyes for as long as he can. "It's been, what, a little over a year? Are you free right now? Let's get some cofee, if that's alright with you." Kuroo was rambling, his voice sounded hurried. 

_Are you in a hurry? Do you want to leave so much?_

But there was a glint of plea in his eyes.

_Why do you look like you're hoping for something?_

Tsukishima couldn't figure it out. What answer was Kuroo expecting? What answer was he hoping for? Did he want Tsukishima to say no, was he just asking him for a drink out of politeness, or did he want Tsukishima to say yes?

Tsukishima, contrary to what he thought back when they're still together, couldn't figure out what Kuroo was thinking. He always thought he knew what Kuroo was thinking.

"I can't stay long. I have my part time job at five."

Kuroo's shoulders slumped a little. "An hour?"

He was stubborn, and his heart was stubborn, so he said, "Okay."

He looked at his watch.

_02:23 PM_

He watched as Kuroo's face brightened, and his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest.

_I missed you._

"That's— that's great, Kei." He stuttered. "Let's go?"

He wanted to be with Kuroo. He was already hurting. To hurt more won't make much of a difference.

•

"Working on a thesis?" Kuroo was stirring his now half-empty coffee, a bit extra, like he was restless, or so it seemed to Tsukishima.

"No, just an essay. I want to finish it tonight after work." He replied. If they were still together, he would've talked more. He would've asked how Kuroo's day went, if he's getting enough sleep, if he's able to do university and play volleyball at the same time. That would sound intruding now.

"You've always been a night person," Kuroo drank from his coffee, then continued, "but being just awake, and working on something are two different things. Especially, papers—at night! I would fall asleep in a heartbeat. Essays are good when your mind is free, and not sleepy."

Tsukishima let out a small laugh. "I like the topic, anyway. And I'm close to finishing it."

Kuroo hummed. "Still living with Yamaguchi?" Kuroo glanced on his wristwatch.

Tsukishima's insecurity rose.

_Are you look at the time, because you don't want this to end yet, or is it the other way around?_

"Yes. But we moved to a different apartment, the rent was too high." He looked at his watch this time, too. Half past three. It's been an hour. The ride to the coffee shop was too long. Their talk felt too short. He sucked in a breath. "It's time."

Kuroo faked his shock, Tsukishima could tell. "Oh, is it," and then he let out a chuckle. It was an awkward chuckle, and it sounded fake too. "That felt short."

_Do you want me to stay?_

Tsukishima did not want to ask that a second time only to get the same answer.

_Of course you won't._

There was a long silence between them, until Tsukishima realized they were just looking at each other all the while. He broke their eye contact and stood a little too abruptly.

"I should go."

Kuroo pressed his lips together.

"Thank you for today, Kuroo-san, It was nice meeting you again."

Kuroo still didn't say anything. It was only when he took one step away when he heard Kuroo whisper, "Can't you stay a little longer?"

•

Tsukishima forgot his umbrella, but it did not rain that day.

**Author's Note:**

> \- there u go. Ive only been screaming on twitter alone so now ive decided to scream on ao3
> 
> \- dont ask me why they broke up i dont know
> 
> \- lastly! I love them. Thank you


End file.
